Nash and Paisley
The relationship between Half-Blood Wizard Nash Finlay and Half-blood witch Paisley Heron is completely romantic but also intense some times. Nash is known as a player among his friends and bandmates, while Paisley is known as a good girl. Nash often travels with his band which often makes Pasiley nervous as he is a big flirt. Early History Nash Finlay and Paisley Heron have no contact in their early life. Hogwarts Years Nash Finlay is a few years older that Paisley Heron therefor the interaction at school was very minimal. After Hogwarts Nash Finlay is the band mate/roommate to Paisley's older brother Ty. While the pair was in school Paisley would often blame him for being a bad influence on Ty.Even though there interaction in school was a minimal,she always found time to come and yell at him for Ty's poor choices. Paisley and Nash official meet for the first time at a band rehearsal. At the time Paisley was dressed very nerdy with big glasses and a hat,becasue she came straight from medical school. Paisley was oblivous to the fact that her brother was in a band with attractive guys as she only came to the pracitce to yell at Ty for sending their younger cousin Emmett to school with alchol.After Paisley yelling match at Ty, she takes in her surrounding and recognise Nash as the older housemate that would drink with Ty at parties. Nash and Pailsey relationship starts off a little rocky as friends because she has trouble lettng go of the fact that Nash would give her brother drinks in the dorm. The pair begans to see alot more of each other when the girls move into the boys apartment building. For a while, the pair only has group interactions going to clubs and Taco Tuesday at one of the flats. The night of Ty's relapse after his break up with Jocelynn, Nash stays up with Pailsey to keep her company while she nurse Ty back to health. As the pairs stays up all night on the couch they get to know each other better. They talk about hopes and dreams for the future,while sharing a few drinks and a kiss. Paisley tells Nash that she has a boyfriend and he would not appreciate other men kissing her. Nash replies back " how do you feel about that?" as he smirks at her. Paisley storms off to Ty's room confused and pissed off at both Ty and Nash. In the morning Nash acts like nothing ever happen between them,which confusing Paisley even more. Over the course of her week their Paisley and Nash grow closer through their group hangouts and stay up late at night together watching over Ty. The more they hang out Nash begans to notice how truly beautigul Paisley is as a person. Paisley begans to relax a little around Nash and enoys the carefree spirit and carisma that Nash carries. As Nash and Paisley began to get close,Paisley and David start to fight more about future choices so the couple decided to take a break from each other. On the night of Paisley's break up the girls come home and see her eating icecream on the couch watching the Notebook and decided to take her out to party as a Newly Single lady. Nash and Paisley share their second kiss on the dance floor of the club ,which leads to a one night stand.The next morning Paisley wakes up in Nash's room completly scared as she has never seen his room before. A sleepy Nash pulls Paisley closer to him , she turns around and is completly lost for words as to what happen. Paisley decideds to fake sleep as Nash wakes up and she watches him leave the room and enter the living room. Paisley decideds to bolt the room via the window and sneaks back in the girls flat. Nash returns to the empty room with coffee for Pailsey. Later on in the Hallway that day Nash decideds to confront Pailsey about what happened between them and hopes that it will not change the group dynamic. Paisley decides rush past him,because she fears that things will be awkards between them now and he only cares about the group dynamic. Two weeks after their one night stand the pair goes on their first official date to a karaoke bar. As things began to get serious between the two Paisley and Ty have a confrontation about her dating Nash as he fears that she is rushing into things with Nash to get over David.Ty also tells her that as his sister he does not want her to get hurt again due to Nash's inability to commit to girls.Paisley begans to questions Nash's ability to commit to thier relationship as she recalls all the stories she has heard from Jocelynn,Ty and other girls at the club. Paisley doubts began to put a strain on the couples relationship and Nash works hard to prove himself worthy of her love. Fight The pair gets into their first fight after only dating for a few months when Paisley stumbles upon his black-book in his dresser and when Khloe an old fling joins the band as the keyboardist. Pailsey confronts Nash stating that she is not comfortable with the looks Khloe gives him at band practices or the fact that he kept his black-book with girls numbers lying around when they are a couple. Nash tells her that relationships are about trust and that if she can't trust him than whats the point in being together. Nash walks out of the apartment. Pasiley views this as a breakup and goes to the girls loft crying. David Nimbly returns the morning after Nash and Paisley's fight, begging for Paisley's forgiveness stating that this past few months apart has been hell for him and that he missed her. Paisley who believes that her fling with Nash is over, decides that part of her did miss the familiarity that came with David and agrees to give David one more chance. While Paisley is out with David, Nash comes to the girls' apartment with flowers to work out his relationship with Paisley. As Pailsey enters the apartment, she sees Nash waiting for her in the living room. He tells her that she was right and that he got rid of his black-book and that she is the ...... David walks in behind Paisley before Nash gets to finish his sentence. David is a little confused as to why Nash is in the girls' apartment without Ty and looking for Paisley. Jocelynn, Ashlynn, Maverick, and Ace quietly sit at the counter of the kitchen watching the scene unfold. Nash is at a loss for words as to how David could be back in the picture and at that moment David annouces that he proposed and Paisley said yes (while lifting her hand to show them all). The girls squeel with excitement and come towards Paisley. Ace watches out for Nash's facial expression. Nash interrupts the girls' questions and confronts Paisley, "Was last night a test that I did not pass or something?" David who is confused about the stiuation steps closer to Paisley and tells Nash that is was very nice of him to bring Paisley flowers to celebrate their engagment. Nash storms out of the room, leaving Paisley stunned once again. Nash begans to get distance with the group and his music begans to suffer. Nash snaps out of this funk with the help of Ace and Emmett, and begans to return to his old ways. Soon he realizes that all of the other girls do not compare to Paisley, and that he is going to win her back. Nash and Paisley see each other again at Emmett's birthday party. Paisley shows up alone because David was too busy with work to attend. The couple confronts each other again.Nash: "I know that he works a lot and doesn't have time for you or your family, and that's just an observation based off of today." Describing Relationship Quotes Nash: "Right now you are chosing David because he has money and you and I both know that." Paisley: "I hate you right now for saying that. And you know nothing about me and David." Nash: "You're bored, and you know it. You would not be here if something wasn't missing." Songs Gallery tumblr_n1b4f6DFsv1s0cz8jo1_500.gif tumblr_n9mqkaAQiI1s0cz8jo1_540.png tumblr_nctmlpLzYL1s0cz8jo1_250.gif tumblr_nctmlpLzYL1s0cz8jo2_250.gif tumblr_nctmlpLzYL1s0cz8jo4_250.gif tumblr_njfbj3B9wV1s0cz8jo1_250.gif tumblr_n6gpwomnL71rcfdcxo1_500.png Tumblr mzzlo9JFT81qfg9xxo5 250.gif Tumblr ndpqkoh3az1tkud2eo6 250.gif|Nash Please stop saying that you love me. Nash and Paisley